


Happy endings

by geethr75



Series: Destiel Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Coda, Dean pines, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Dean pines for Cas in heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Codas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Happy endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeKookie_192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_192/gifts), [CassandraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRose/gifts).



The first time Dean sees Cas in heaven, he wants to march up to the angel and punch him. Tell him never to leave him again. Never to sacrifice himself, because all Dean did with it was to get himself sloppy on a hunt. Dean wants to tell Cas that he loves him too. He wants to kiss him. 

Predictably, he does none of those things. 

"Cas." he says and smiles.

"Hello Dean." There is a wariness about Cas that has never been there and Dean doesn't know what to make of it. Is Cas upset because Dean quite literally threw his life away?

Dean can't figure out Cas, and that shouldn't bother him—after all, when had he ever?—but it does. He thought he knew Cas, only to be proved wrong when Cas confessed his feelings only to be taken by the empty before Dean could process everything he had said. 

And now, Cas looks at him strangely, and it shouldn't hurt, but it does. 

Perhaps Cas has forgotten, or had second thoughts. They are in heaven and Cas is an angel. Dean is just another soul in his care. What they were on earth is obviously not something here. Besides, what even were they? Dean called them friends, family, but had never had a clue that Cas loved him, and not like a brother or a friend.

Cas makes Dean want, but he is afraid to speak. The words are there on the tip of his tongue, but there's nothing that can force them out of him now. 

Dean avoids Cas. Not obviously, but he does. Manages it so well even Sam doesn't notice. Dean only hopes he has fooled Cas as well. The last thing he wants is someone clued in to his hopeless longing. 

Is he even allowed these feelings in here? Isn’t he supposed to be happy? Isn’t heaven—what was it Bobby had said—everything he could ever want or need or dream about? Cas is all those things to Dean, and he is afraid Cas has rethought his choices and doesn’t feel that way about Dean any more. 

There are times he cannot avoid Cas without making it obvious, and the last thing Dean wants is to drive Cas away. So, he grins and bears it on the occasions when Cas seeks him out. He both loves being in Cas’ company and it is also torture, but Dean finds he doesn’t mind that. Afraid as he is, something inside him finds peace only when Cas is near.

Heaven feels like heaven only when Cas is near.

One of those days, lying on Baby’s head, Cas at his side, watching the northern lights, Dean turns his head and looks at the angel and thinks, what have I to lose?

“Cas,” he says. “I love you.”

Cas looks at him, head cocked to a side, and he is so beautiful that Dean’s non existent breath hitches. 

“Dean,” he says.

“Cas,” Dean interrupts. “You said… you said I changed you, but you changed me too… more than you know, and I don’t have… I can’t speak like you, but I love you, and I-”

Cas kisses him and Dean is in heaven.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
